Sif and Valkyrie's Spankings
by gamerman1902
Summary: Amora has captured these two warrior goddesses and spanks them for their rebel attitude. Can these two turn the tables?
1. Enchantress spanking Sif

Enchantress spanking Sif

Amora walked with a big smile on her face full of joy and pride. She ran a hand through her long silky blonde hair. Loki just stood practicing new sorcery but when he saw his lover he smiled devilishly. The sorceress returned the gesture and embraced her lover.

"How is our little prisoner doing my love?" Amora asked. Loki wrapped his arms around Amora and pulled her closer in a warm hug. He stroked the blonde's hair and back.

"Just fine my dear love. She is completely immobilized and helpless. My hardheaded brother won't be saving her this time. The mighty Sif has been defeated and it is all thanks to you my sweet." Loki whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to go in and have a little chat with our guest." Amora decided breaking the hug.

"Wonderful." Loki responded. Amora walked into the next room and gazed upon the raven haired beauty she had collected. The mighty Sif had finally fallen prey to her. The warrior goddess looked up at her captor with fire in her eyes.

"How is my new pet doing?" Amora asked mockingly. Sif didn't reply and continued to look at the ground. Amora grabbed a handful of Sif's silky hair and pulled her head up to establish eye contact. "Now, now good girls look at their masters when spoken to." Amora mocked.

"You shall pay for this you worthless wretch. When I get free you will be in for the most painful punishment you have or shall ever experience." Sif warned.

"Oh and is that so? Well Thor will not be coming by to save this damsel. I have bonded you with magical chains of the highest make. You cannot break them but I will break you." Amora responded.

"Go to hell you witch!" Sif yelled. She began to struggle desperately trying to break the chains that held her. Amora watched this unfold with amusement. She nodded her head and began to walk away.

"You do not deserve to be in my presence you savage." Amora mocked.

Suddenly Sif started to laugh softly and then increasingly louder. Amora turned around to investigate this sudden laughter. She grabbed Sif's chin and made eye contact again. "Why do you laugh with such enthusiasm foul girl? You are my prisoner and I will slowly break your spirit and soul. Truly you have no idea what I am capable of!" Amora scolded.

"What is it those human creatures say Amora? Oh that's right, why don't you go fuck yourself!" Sif said with a grin. Angered Amora suddenly became more vicious.

"You… you dare insult me!" Amora yelled.

"I do." Sif said calmly still smiling. Using her sorceress powers Amora made a chair. She then made chains appear and tighten around Sif's upper body. These heavier and tighter chains caused Sif to fall over. She then made more chains appear around Sif's ankles. Amora sat upon her chair and which Sif struggle some more with these new chains.

"What are you planning you sick cow!" Sif asked still struggling. Without answering Amora grabbed Sif by her hair and threw her across her lap. She rested a hand on Sif's short skirt and the brought her palm crashing down. A barrage of brisk, heavy swats on Sif's bottom made her breath heavier.

"Perhaps you should've done battle with a longer skirt." Amora joked. Another barrage of slaps hit Sif's thin skirt which barely protected her bottom. Each barrage was long and quick yet powerful and Sif could feel the heat building up in her bottom. She was completely immobilized by these chains and couldn't even kick her legs. Amora pulled her up further of the ground using hard smacks to jolt her forward. Sif was completely off the ground and had no leverage as her bottom came under fire.

Amora gave her hard swats right in her sit spots and the sensitive place where thigh meets bottom. Sif could feel her bottom reddening by the minute as Amora pulled up her short skirt and began to attack her even more exposed bottom. The thin panties Sif was wearing did little to help her. Amora took great pleasure in watching Sif's bottom jiggle up and down bouncing with each smack. Alternating from cheek to cheek Amora quickly got Sif's bottom a very dark pink. Sif felt her panties being tugged down to her ankles as cool air blew against her tenderly warm bottom.

"You evil witch I swear vengeance upon you." Sif panted. Amora ran her hands along Sif's plump and juicy bared bottom groping and squeezing it. The Enchantress was impressed by Sif's slender and muscular legs and bottom. It was just the kind that begged to be played with. She cast a spell Sif couldn't hear and like that her clothes slide off her body. With one hand Amora grabbed Sif's bared breasts and groped them while with the other delivered smacks to Sif's bare bottom. Amora was far stronger than she looked just as strong as Sif herself and it showed in her merciless smacks. She picked a fast pace and combined it with her strong palm and it proved extremely effective.

"I don't see the mighty Sif threatening me now." Amora mocked. Enchantress continued to fondle with Sif's breasts while smacking her plump bottom. Sif gritted her teeth and moaned as Amora's hand crashed down on her burning flesh again and again. As a warrior she had experienced much pain but never in such a humiliating and degrading position. The swift Enchantress continued to smack her delicious and increasingly tender target. Sif's sensitive spots were set ablaze and Amora began to focus on her upper thighs reddening them with haste.

"Amora I warn you that this shall not go unpunished." Sif finally spurted out. The fair maiden was in so much pain that it had become hard to speak. Amora stopped for a minute rubbing Sif's bottom gently while summoning a paddle with her powers. The magical paddle packed quite a punch and slammed into Sif's bottom like a freight train. Sif's bottom bounced wildly with every strike and the room filled with the sounds of hard wood on flesh. A minute felt like an hour and Sif's bottom turned a dark red color.

"If you cry for me I'll stop this spanking. However I want to see tears and lots of them first." Amora demanded. Sif didn't want to comply as she did want to retain just a shred of dignity. The paddle slammed into her butt cheeks with such a moving force that it almost broke and couldn't take much more. Amora threw the paddle away and made a hair brush appear. She wasted no time getting to work as the hairbrush was easier to control and more fluent than the paddle. Her right cheek began to purple and so did her left. She could compose herself no longer.

Tears began to flow down her face as she broke into a silent sob. "Now there was that so hard?" Amora asked. She put the brush down and slowly rubbed Sif's bottom. She let her hands grope and squeeze Sif's bottom which made the spankee growl in pain. Enchantress separated Sif clenched ass and exposed her clitoris. She began to rub it with her index and middle finger. Amora was surprised how wet the maiden was. "You are such a naughty girl." Amora said.

"Shut up." Sif responded. With that Amora slid her fingers in between Sif's clit sending waves of pleasure surging through her body. Amora roughly pushed the maiden off her lap and made the chains around her ankles disappear. Before Sif could do anything Amora roughly pushed her head against the ground. Her freshly spanked bottom went up in the air as her body arched. Amora made a large dildo and lube appear. She put some lube on the dildo and slowly slid it into Sif's pussy. She kept pushing until it was in all the way. Amora roughly began thrusting and pushing from behind. She grabbed Sif's waist and began thrusting even harder. The dildo fit perfectly in Sif's clit as Amora grabbed a fistful of Sif's hair and pulled the warrior closer.

Amora grabbed the woman's breasts and began to fondle with them and nibble on Sif's neck and cheek. Sif was roughly pulled to her feet and bent over. Sif continued to thrust and made a vibrator appear. She slid it into Sif's ass for more pleasure. It gave her more pleasure than she would like to admit. Enchantress pulled Sif up from her bent position and roughly made her head turn to face her. Amora forced a kiss from Sif and the warrior reluctantly returned it. The vibrator and the dildo was too much for Sif to handle and she climaxed.

"You dirty girl." Amora exclaimed. She removed the dildo from Sif's clit and wrapped her arms around Sif's waist and lifted her up. She then flipped her upside down so Sif's ass was near her face and Sif's face was near the dildo. "Clean up your mess and suck it dry." Amora ordered. Sif began to comply as Amora began to lick Sif's pussy. She slid her tongue in between her clit and began licking in an up and down motion cleaning cum off Sif's pink pussy. Sif gave a blowjob to the dildo to clean it off. Amora gently put Sif down and made the dildo disappear. She removed Sif's chains and instead replaced them with a rope around Sif's hands that was attached to the ceiling. Sif hung a few feet off the floor as a result and Amora took one last look at her.

"You will pay dearly for this atrocity." Sif said breathing heavily.

"Well to be fair you did seem to enjoy it judging from your wetness." Amora replied. She left Sif alone to plot escape and revenge.

THE END


	2. Enchantress spanking Valkyrie

Enchantress spanking Valkyrie

Amora could hardly believe her luck over the past few days. She had captured and even spanked the mighty Sif and now she had claimed another prize. Over her shoulder was the feared blonde bombshell herself Valkyrie. The fierce warrior had been knocked out and carried away by Amora. The Enchantress reaced a room and threw Valkyrie in. Using her powers she gagged Valkyrie and bonded her arms and legs with ropes. Valkyrie was stll unconscious but she would have a rude awakening.

"You and I are going to have some fun later." proclaimed Amora. She ran a hand through Valkyrie's silky blonde hair and down her beautiful braids. "What a beauty this one is." Amora said to herself. With haste she left Valkyrie lying on the floor while she went to see what her love was up to. Loki stood staring out the window as if plotting more evil schemes. Amora crossed her arms and stood next to him.

"Asgard will fall under my rule one day. I can feel it within me. My wretched brother and father will one day make a mistake and when they do I will strike." Loki planned. The God of Mischief was off on one of his rambles yet again.

"I'm sure you will be triumphant one day love. If it makes you feel any better I have captured the one known as Valkyrie." Amora announced. Loki looked at her puzzled. The God of Mischief had never realized Amora to be so strong. She had captured two of Asgard's most feared warriors without a scratch. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going to have a little chat with our new guest.

The room was blurry and seemed to be spinning as Valkyrie woke up slowly. Light poured in as she realized what had happened. She saw the chains around her arms and legs and struggled to break free.

"I see my little guest has woken up." Amora said. Valkyrie grunted and struggled to say anything with the ball gag in her mouth. "Oh sorry I forgot." Amora apologized making the ball gag disappear.

"You foul and wretched witch!" Valkyrie insulted trying to break free.

"Funny that unladylike maiden Sif said something similar." Amora recalled. "I suppose all you warrior types are the same though. No manners. No decency. I'll just have to straighten you out." Amora concluded. Amora grabbed Valkyrie's long blonde braids and replaced her chains with handcuffs. Valkyrie kicked her feet and tried to break free but Amora's grasp was too strong. Amora dragged her across the floor as she made a chair appear. Enchantress straddled Valkyrie over her strong right knee as she rubbed the plump and muscular bottom placed in front of her.

"Ah! I ought to have your head on a stick for this! Are you deaf? Let me go this very instant!" Valkyrie demanded. Amora ignored her cries and simply made rope immobilize her feet. She continued to rub Valkyrie's exposed bottom covered only by the skimpy bottom half of her black latex leotard. Valkyrie hated the touch of such an evil witch on her bare flesh rubbing and playing with it. Amora took her attention away from Valkyrie's apple bottom to focus on her pussy. She slid her hand inside Valkyrie's panties and began to rub her clit with her index finger. Then gently she slid her middle finger in to feel the warm moistness. Valkyrie just blushed, moaned and struggled.

"Enough of the pleasure I have been kind enough to give you." Amora announced abruptly stopping. The straddled position made Amora's knee rub against Valkyrie's pussy as the warrior prepared herself for punishment. A hard slap landed on her right butt cheek and then her left. Enchantress delivered crisp, rapid but brutal smacks which sent shockwaves through Valkyrie's bottom. "Why do you warrior girls feel the need to dress so provocatively?" Amora joked. She continued her brutal onslaught of smacks that shook her bottom up and down.

"You think this childish punishment will break me?" Valkyrie challenged. A hard smack in the tender center of her bottom answered her question. Amora continued assaulting Valkyrie's sit spots with renewed vigor and accuracy. The impact of the smacks made Valkyrie's bottom jiggle up and down. Amora grabbed Valkyrie's left cheek and squeezed it while delivering devastating blows to the right cheek. Valkyrie squirmed as Amora's fingernails dug into her burning flesh. The same treatment applied for her left cheek.

Suddenly she felt the latex bottom of her leotard being pulled inside her pussy. The latex material chafed her bottom and amplified the burn. It felt as if her pussy was being split in two. The lower half of Valkyrie's body was lifted off Amora's knee. Her bottom was now burning inside and out. A hefty smack landed in her sensitive spot and was followed by more smacks. Valkyrie's butt jiggled and bounced about wildly and she began to kick her feet. Her entire body was almost off the ground now and she could feel the latex ripping. Meanwhile Amora turned her attention to Valkyrie's upper thighs. Her juicy thighs were just as rich as her bottom. Continuous smacks began to turn her thighs red.

At that moment the latex ripped and Valkyrie's landed back straddled on Amora's knee which was jammed against her now bare pussy. Amora's tights felt good against Valkyrie's sore pussy as the spanking started again. Amora smacked harder know causing Valkyrie's buttocks to bounce wildly around. Finally Valkyrie was pushed of Amora's knee tears forming in her eyes. Amora made a cross shaped spanking bench and grabbed Valkyrie by her braids and dragged her over to it. She began to strap her prisoner in. Once she was all strapped in and immobilized Amora made a leather strap appear. Valkyrie found herself in a spread eagle position as the leather strap hit its target.

"Ah! You… I will execute you for this sick act!" Valkyrie said defiantly. The leather strap stuck once again and it was able to cover a wider area of Valkyrie's bottom. Amora loved watching as Valkyrie's bottom jiggled and shook and she yelped and squealed and squirmed. It was all just so delightful. Valkyrie's bottom began to darken and even her pussy felt some of the sting in this vulnerable spread eagle position. The sounds of leather hitting bare flesh echoed throughout the room. It was music to Amora's ears.

"Now is a certain warrior ready to surrender yet?" Amora asked teasingly.

"Not OUCH a OUCH chance OUCH in OUCH hell!" Valkyrie responded. The strap continued to fly for several more strikes and then it stopped. It was soon replaced by a cane. As the cold rod hit her bottom Valkyrie thought about the battles she had fought. They were nothing compared to this for this was a battle for herself. The cane struck again hitting its intended target and having the desired effect. It caused crimson colors across Valkyrie's bottom. Amora experimented in hitting different areas and each blow was devastating.

"Ow! Okay Amora you are the victor in this battle." Vakyrie finally said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Good girl." Amora commended. She made some cream appear and began to rub some all over Valkyrie's bottom. The cool cream sunk into to Valkyrie's burning flesh and the hot and cold complimented each other nicely. With that Amora left her new prisoner tied to the spanking bench in the spread eagle position.

"Wait! You cannot possibly leave me like this!" Valkyrie yelled.

"Of course I can!" Amora replied back. With that Enchantress left the room and sealed the door.

THE END


End file.
